


Afterglow

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Jemma wasn’t used to sleeping alone in a cold bed.The two had returned to the Lighthouse a couple hours ago, when the night sky was just beginning to make its debut with the stars that were far too many to count.It was always Jemma and Fitz, Fitz and Jemma. Fitzsimmons. Simmons-Fitz. But of course with that, came the ever so hated and unsurprising fate of being torn apart; through evil nazis, a rock, space, and time. Even death was conquered, creating a paradox.But fighting with her true love? That was something they hadn’t done.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 6x06, meant to be a hurt/angst/fluff fic. Enjoy!

Jemma wasn’t used to sleeping alone in a cold bed. 

The two had returned to the Lighthouse a couple hours ago, when the night sky was just beginning to make its debut with the stars that were far too many to count. 

It was always Jemma and Fitz, Fitz and Jemma. Fitzsimmons. Simmons-Fitz. But of course with that, came the ever so hated and unsurprising fate of being torn apart; through evil nazis, a rock, space, and time. Even death was conquered, creating a paradox. 

But fighting with her true love? That was something they hadn’t done. 

Tears came and went as they pleased while the biochemist unpacked her things in her neat bunk, not an item was out of place. Once all her clothes were stacked and tucked away neatly, she felt an overwhelming guilt come over her for all the remarks she made while hooked to those stupid mind machines (or whatever they called them, it didn’t really matter to her). 

Her eyes stung with hot tears feeling as if her own words made a deep cut. She wanted to apologize for everything. The yelling, the arguing, the words that cut like a knife. 

She let them fall while sitting on the edge of her perfectly made bed, leaning on her legs with her elbows, her face in her hands. God, she must have ruined it, and just as she found him again. Her heart was broken; if it made a noise, you could hear it through her muffled and choked sobs, trying to force herself to stop. 

Jemma’s mind was running with worry and fear, fear that Fitz wouldn’t want her now that he’d seen the worst of her. She worried that even after they had made up, he still feared her and held a grudge against her and that stubborn, emotion suppressing mind of hers. Worried if he’d still love her, after hurting her lover unintentionally. 

Apparently her crying was loud enough to be heard outside, hearing a firm knock on the door to her bunk. It was quite a dreadful noise with these steel doors . . .

“Jemma?” A heavy Scottish accent called outside, voice muffled by the door barrier. Thinking she was crazy or possibly just hearing things from being so exhausted and running on who knows how many hours of sleep, she padded to the door. Her hand hovered over the handle shortly before she pushed the door open, revealing a frazzled looking Fitz. 

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma murmured in a quiet whisper, her voice sounding worn out from crying. “Um, do you need anything?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest naturally. 

“No, no, I don’t need anything, ehm… I just wanted to, uh, talk to you.”

The woman nodded and bit her lip anxiously. His tone sounded serious and there was obviously some hesitation spotted in his voice. 

“Oh.” 

“It might, uh, take a while,” Fitz informed her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in the same anxious manner as Jemma. “It’s about the--”

“The fight we had?” She interrupted. 

“Yeah, that.” He confirmed. 

Her heart was racing. Did he realize that they just weren’t for each other, that it was too much? Anxiety overtook her as she nodded again, letting him into her bunk. He looked around, almost as if reminiscing. 

“You’re still neater than I am,” the engineer smiled a bit, offering some kind of comfort to Jemma. 

She offered a small smile in return and took a seat on the bed, seeing if he would do the same. 

“Fitz, just to make things clear, I’d understand if you don’t want this anymore.”

His face froze almost immediately, his mouth opening without thinking, trying to gather the words to tell her. Tell her that of course he loved her, cherished her, after all he did only have room in his heart for her. 

“Jemma, you’d be crazy to think I don’t want you. Even after that crazy mess. I should have listened to you, and I’m sorry. You clearly needed more time to heal, and I completely disregarded your feelings then,” He put a hand on her leg, resting just above her knee. She returned the gesture by covering it with hers, a bit colder than his own skin as usual. “But I did mean some of the things I said to you.”

Her head turned toward him in question. “Which were…?” 

Fitz gave her hand a soft squeeze, taking in a breath. “Therapy. But… it’s more out of concern. I’m aware that you still deal with PTSD, which I can only imagine has gotten worse since a year ago.” 

Jemma’s eyes shifted down to their hands, then to the ground. “Is it really that bad?” She whispered. “That you can see it?”

He took her cheek in his hand gently, wiping away the tears rolling down her cheek in silence. “The nightmares and sleepless nights, having melatonin before bed along with tea? It’s crystal clear to me that it’s still an issue that you deal with.”

She leaned into his hand, not exactly knowing why, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“It’s just… I wanted to apologize for arguing with you. I hated every second of it,” More tears fell down her cheeks and she sadly gazed up at Fitz. “I’d just hate to lose you over a stupid fight. It’s not… I didn’t mean to hurt you, especially because what we have is magnificent to me. I don’t want to lose this with you,” Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Fitz had pulled her closer so that there was no space between them. “I don’t want to hurt you either, I would never think of it. If anything, I’m more afraid of you getting hurt more than anything else,” he replied, brushing his lips over her forehead. “But I did end up hurting you. It’s my fault for pushing you and your emotions,” he took in a breath. “That’s on me.” 

He stayed silent, pressing his forehead against Jemma’s. “We both have our bad sides. I think it’s best that figuring that out is our priority. I should have opened up more about hearing him, dealing with it--”

“I know. You don’t have to explain it. I know you’ve been hearing him, and we still have a lot that we haven’t talked about,” Jemma stated. “I just… now isn’t the time. I know that you want to know, part of you isn’t ready. I don’t want to put you through more after what we’ve just endured.” 

Fitz nodded, pulling her closer to his warm body as he snaked his arms around her waist. “I’ll wait. I promise.” Once again, his lips met her forehead. 

Jemma closed her eyes in peace, wrapping her arms around his lower back. “It’s late. We should get some rest, we’ve definitely earned it.” Her counterpart just smiled and nodded. 

“Maybe you can get changed into your pajamas and we can go back to my bunk after some tea,” Fitz suggested. “Like we used to do.” 

Looking up at him with soft eyes glassed over by tears, she agreed and reached up to press a kiss against his lips as a sign of forgiveness.


End file.
